Random Oneshot
by xx.cant.xfight.it.x
Summary: lemony; paul has a strong sense of smell. short and cute.


**Random one-shot. I only own the plot blah blah blah. **

Paul had knocked on my door early this morning. I had pretended that I had been awake because he looked so sad and guilty when I opened the door in my fleecy pajamas but in reality I had been out cold.

It was that time of the month and I had been planning on staying in and watching movies, alone. But who could resist cute little Paul standing there with those big innocent brown eyes and big not so innocent hot body.

So here we were sitting on the couch, snuggling up to one another. We were watching some cheesy love movie and right now a sex scene was unfolding-um can you say awkward??

Paul and I hadn't hit a home run yet but we'd been to every other base. I just wasn't quite ready to go that far and Paul seemed fine just-er touching. I looked up at him feeling a blush on my face as I remembered what happened the other night.

He was watching me instead of the movie which was the usual.

Oh god he had that look in his eyes, the one that made them not so innocent looking. His big rough fingers ran down my arm and I sucked in a breath. Then we were kissing and his hands were in my hair and under my shirt on my back leaving fire in their paths.

_Paul..._ Someone moaned, oh was that me? I could feel him smile into the kiss, smug bastard.

I tugged on the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off knowing what I wanted. My fingers trailed down his chest and his muscled back. I was suddenly on my back with Paul hovering over me he had my shirt off and was kissing and licking his way down my body. When he reached the hem of my pants I froze. He was pulling them off now, but my period!! Oh no. He's going to try to finger me and oh god. I sat up effectively smacking my head into his.

"Ow!" I cried grabbing my head. Paul took my head in his hands, "Are you alright?"

I rubbed my head, "Um yeah but, uh we should uh stop."

The disappointment in his eyes was unbearable. "No, Paul I want to, I mean god I want to but, um, I...."

"I know, you have your period."

What? How did he know? Was it that obvious?

"Um how?" I asked warily.

He looked down and blushed slightly, "I can uh smell you."

My face turned crimson. _Holy shit. _"Please say your kidding."

"Um no."

I put my head in my hands, "Oh this is so embarrassing." he hugged me to his chest, "No its not, its perfectly normal, I'm sorry! I- please don't be sad!"

"What else can you smell?" I asked.

"Uh, when your um-excited?" What?

"How can you smell when im excited?"

That's and emotion, do emotions have smells?

"I meant um- sexually excited." he blushed and cringed waiting for my reaction.

I was speechless this is so embarrassing! "_O my god,_ this is, this is horrible! This is mortifying! I- I have to go-" I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to my room shutting the door. Within a second Paul was knocking gently on the door.

"Please open up." he sounded like a wounded puppy, "Please, I'm sorry I-"

I quickly sprayed perfume all over myself and the room using half the bottle then opened the door. "Sorry I overreacted." I blushed.

He smiled and chuckled, "nice perfume."

My blush deepened.

We went back downstairs to watch the movie. But so much was running through my head.

"Um Paul?" I asked turning in his lap so I was facing that gorgeous face of his.

He ran his nose along my jaw, "mmm?"

"Does it, uh, does it smell bad?"

He laughed, shaking me in his lap, "I love you so much," he whispered kissing me.

"But no your period doesn't smell bad, it doesn't smell good or anything, but it just is like there. Uh I don't know how to explain it sweetheart, it smells fine." He smiled at me running his fingers along my face.

"Oh." I said, settling back to watch the movie.

............................................................................................................................................................

A few weeks later

............................................................................................................................................................

Paul called me a few minutes ago asking me to come over. Of course I said yes. I drove the few minutes to his house. I turned to grab my bag and open the door, but he was already there opening it.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned.

"Hey yourself," we walked into his house and up to his room. He stood by the tv looking through his movies, "What do you want to watch?"

I came up behind him wrapping my arms under his and running them down his chest. "I don't want to watch a movie." I whispered in his ear before licking it slowly. Within a second I was on his bed underneath him. Ignoring my gasp of surprise he kissed my neck and ripped his shirt off. I started to pull off my shirt but apparently I wasn't going fast enough for him because he pushed my hands away and pulled it off for me.

He reached under my skirt and ran a finger over my panties making me go wet instantly. He breathed in deep through his nose reminding me he could uh smell me.

"Paul," I whispered. He groaned in response running his lips along my body. "What does- I mean- what do, what does it smell like?" he froze and then looked up at me with dark eyes.

"You smell like heaven, like," he kissed me hard, "like I'm going to die if I don't touch you within second of smelling that, like," he kissed me again and I pulled him towards me more. We wrestled around while our clothes disappeared until we were both completely naked.

He ran his fingers down the length of me, our eyes meeting in a silent question, and our lips in the answer.

**so I thought this was rather cute, no?**

**Let me know what you think, xoxo**


End file.
